


The other side of the bed

by singjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Dreamcatcher, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, a bit of angst coz that's how life is, siyoo - Freeform, soft, there's another ship too but it's a secret for now :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singjiyoo/pseuds/singjiyoo
Summary: Siyeon still remembered shining stars above her head and sparkling eyes that promised her they would never leave each other. Sometimes it felt like, even then, as a kid, deep down she already knew Yoohyeon would always be the only one for her
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. 8 years old

**Author's Note:**

> As always, English is not my first language so please go easy on me jsjsj
> 
> I will try to update this as often as I can but I can't promise the new chapters will be frequent, hope you will enjoy it nonetheless 
> 
> Also, there will be lyrics of a song at the beginning of every chapter and it would mean a lot to me if you listened to the song while reading. The lyrics are not random and it took me some time to find the right song for every chapter, they add to the vibe and may help you understand the characters' feelings (?) idk just listen please, I promise they are all very nice :)

**_"oh, the whole world, it is sleeping,  
but my world is you"_ **

**( _bloom_ \- the paper kits)**

A huge bed made her petite figure appear even tinier like the covers would swallow her any minute now and honestly she could swear she felt how her body was actually sinking in more and more with every roll from one side to the other. The shivers ran through her spine as she curled into a ball, trying to save as much warmth as she could just to finally give up and lay on her back, her chubby fists hitting the mattress and a groan of frustration leaving her mouth. Her head was about to explode from all those thoughts tangling and sweeping down through her mind like a tornado. She just wanted them gone but they came crashing every time she tried to drive them away. 

Her gaze started to wander around the ceiling. The only thing scattering the dark was a smudge of light coming from the street and peeking through the curtains and it brought a bit of comfort to her but not enough. 

It was so cold too. She had always been the type to get cold easily thus extra blankets she usually used but this time nobody expected nights to become chilly so early in September so they were still laying on the top shelf of the closet in the corridor. She wished she could just open the window, sat on the windowsill and once again felt pleasant summer wind pouring inside gently and brushing her face, not only to get some warm but also in search of something that would make this awful feeling disappear. Instead, she found herself frozen under the covers, her small body shaking and sleep nowhere to be seen and all she was left with were memories, once sweet, now bitter on the tip of her tongue. 

She didn't know how much time she spent trying to chase the sleep like that but it was enough to test her patience and at this point, she had no idea what else she could do to drift off and put an end to this painfully long night. She felt powerless, miserable like something was pulling her down by her shoulders and this feeling was a final nail in her coffin and suddenly she felt very very small in her big room. The tears of frustration threatened to spill from her eyes but along with it, like an annoying echo pounding in her head, appeared this well-known voice of a dumb boy from her class mocking her and calling a crybaby so she furrowed her brows angrily, clenched her teeth and energetically wiped her eyes. 

_Get it together, dummy. Why are you even crying?_

It could get hard for her to put a finger on her feelings, put them into the words but she knew something was wrong, she felt it. And it may seem exaggerated for you, for me and for all the adults in the world but for an 8-year-old the world was a pretty big place and tonight it seemed somehow more huge, unfamiliar and frightening than usual. She was just a one, very tiny person; some obstacles were too high for her to overcome on her own. 

She simply had enough. 

She didn't even think before she kicked her duvet away and got off the bed and the next thing she knew her light steps were leaving a path of quiet stomps on the wooden floor while she was making her way to the closet. She dived into long winter coats and despised by her dresses hanging there right next to each other, and after a few minutes peeped her head from a pile of clothes and emerged from it, tripping and almost falling on her butt but triumphant with a pair of shoes in her hands. Her favourite oversized hoodie completed the work and in no time proficient hands opened the window like they had done so many times before and it was nothing like she had expected when she peeked outside. 

The air was still. Even though this nice warmth that used to greet her every night after a hot day was long gone, the autumn cold didn't knock her off with a windblast like she had expected but faintly crept up her spine and tickled, toying with hair on the back of her neck. She wouldn’t say it was comforting but for sure refreshing. It cleared her mind and she sighed meekly, enjoying the fresh air. 

The next thing she noticed was how quiet it was. Summer nights used to be full of life all the time, even in the smallest signs and forms there was always something going on like a secret world that was just waiting to be discovered somewhere underneath, filling your veins with excitement. 

Right now she didn't even hear crickets. It’s like everything was covered by a thick coat that had put the city to sleep and muffled it. Even the squeak that a wooden trellis made when she put her foot on it suddenly sounded much louder than it should, floating and resonating in her ears. Her mouth twitched in an involuntary grimace and for a split second of irrational panic, she thought it would wake her parents up even though she was aware that's impossible. She loudly exhaled the breath she didn't even realize she was holding and moved her hand to grab hold of a spoke. The first few steps were always careful. Despite all those fights with her mom when the woman had nagged her for using this way of going down and she had snapped back, claiming it was absolutely safe as she had done this numerous times before, a small part of her was still scared she would fall, mind filled with unpleasant images until her feet landed on the ground safely with a thud. 

She didn't even waste time to steady her balance before she was half running, half waddling through the garden towards the fence, a big hood sliding from her forehead to her eyes, long sleeves tangling around her hands and tails of material reaching almost her knees. The grass under her feet was supple and shining with dew, soaking the tips of her shoes. She sprinted down to the fence and right away found the loose picket that allowed her to go over to the other side after tilting it to the left. 

She lifted her head up to take a look under the hood, mouth slightly agape so she could catch a breath. It worried her a bit that the house in front of her seemed completely asleep, one particular window dark, no light or signs that its tenant was awake but she didn't slow down. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and her eyes started to subtly shine with anticipation, yet she felt how her chest tightened with every step, each a bit more hurried than the previous one. 

Climbing the same trellis like the one on her house, she could see a glimpse of light coming from behind the glass and laying on the ceiling but it’s really small, scattered and suddenly moved and disappeared. She furrowed her brows and quickly made it to the top where she peeked into the room, her curiosity getting the best of her. 

There was a girl inside. Her skinny, petite body looked ridiculously small on a huge bed where she was sitting right in the middle. A head torch was resting around her forehead but it was so big that it was basically dangling on the side of her head so she had to fix it every now and then. Her arms and stretched out legs seemed too long for her body and in combination with her clumsiness, sometimes gave her a hard time, causing her to trip over her own feet or knock things accidentally. A book was resting on her lap and it looked like she was very lost in reading, brows knitting together and lips pursed. With every second her hold on the book was tightening and she was unconsciously bringing it closer and closer to her face like she was about to dive into the world engraved on those pages, wanted the paper to suck her in between the words. 

_Cute._

When her nose almost touched the book, her soon-to-be guest knocked on the window and watched as the startled girl got pulled out of her trance unexpectedly and jumped on her bed, resulting in the torch falling and covering her eyes completely. It took her a moment of struggling and panicked blundering but once that annoying thing was out of her vision, their gazes finally met, one confused and one apologetic, accompanied by a tentative wave of a hand. It was almost entirely dark inside but thanks to the fact that her eyes had already got used to the darkness at this point, she could pick out certain shapes. 

Unlike the other girl who tripped over some of them because, for some unknown reason, she had decided it would be a good idea to leave the torch on the bed and go open the window in complete darkness. 

“Siyeonie?” 

The cute nickname slipped from the girl’s lips smoothly and it was almost ridiculous how just hearing it made Siyeon feel much better in the blink of an eye. The corners of her mouth turned up.

“Hey, Yoohyeon,” she greeted her nonchalantly as if she didn't just call on her in the middle of the night.

“You scared me!”

Siyeon giggled at her puzzled expression and wide eyes and invited herself inside with one firm jump over the windowsill. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologised whilst a full smile bloomed on her face and graced her features with carefree expression. The warmth wrapped around Siyeon like a soft blanket, painting her cheeks with pink and it was so nice that she didn't even wait for Yoohyeon to close the window, desperately chasing for the comfort deeper in the room. 

On her way to the bed, she drew back the hood and fixed her bangs with few sloppy strokes of her fingers before she kicked her shoes off and sat on the soft mattress, sinking into it a bit. She had never really understood why Yoohyeon had such an enormous bed and not so long ago, she even needed her friend’s help to climb on it since Yoohyeon was taller but now she was proud to say she could do it on her own. With a bit of struggle but still. 

“Your mom told you to go to sleep while you were reading again, didn’t she?” Siyeon asked with amusement, already knowing the answer and Yoohyeon’s ways to stay up longer than she was supposed to, the head torch being one of them. She took it in her hands and watched it with curiosity. 

“Yes! When I was in the middle of the chapter! And it wasn’t even that late!” Yoohyeon complained with an outraged tone as she threw her hands in the air and took a seat next to Siyeon after closing the window and luckily making it safe to the bed, without falling this time. 

Siyeon didn't answer but there was still this smirk on her face that indicated she was listening to Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon used this moment of silence to watch as Siyeon was looking down on the object on her lap and fumbling with it, noted how a tip of her tongue slipped past her lips in a cute habit of hers, a thing she did whenever she was focused on her task. Her hair was a bit dishevelled from wearing the hood so Yoohyeon reached and patted her head to harness it; to no avail, if she was being honest but she liked taking care of Siyeon and she didn't miss on how the girl’s smile widened slightly at the cute gesture. She was basically drowning in this hoodie which was cute but the sleeves clearly bothered her with how they kept sliding and covering her hands and Yoohyeon felt the urge to take her arms and roll them up but she didn't have the heart to disturb her when she was so focused and determined to make the torch work. 

And then the room was lightened up and when Siyeon looked up, the light was illuminating and dancing in her brown eyes that looked straight into Yoohyeon’s darker ones and the thought that their colour looked like chocolate crossed Yoohyeon's mind. It was so quiet and peaceful.

“What were you reading?” Siyeon asked gently, setting the torch aside so it wouldn't bother her. 

Yoohyeon’s whole face lighted up with a gasp and she moved to get the book and show Siyeon the cover. _His dark materials_ , it said. Siyeon tilted her head with interest and mumbled the title underneath her breath, searching for it in her memory but failing. 

“It’s about the world where one’s soul takes the form of an animal.” Yoohyeon didn't wait with explaining. “They are called dæmons. At first, they can shapeshift into every animal they want but once you grow up, they turn into their true form that represents who you are. You know your… inner-self!” she struggled a bit to find a proper word but looked so proud when she managed to that Siyeon wanted to squeeze her cheeks. “They can also talk!” Yoohyeon added with an excited squeak.

“What do you think my dæmon would be?”

It was a rhetorical question, they both knew it but it was nice to hear it from Yoohyeon's mouth anyway. 

“Wolf obviously.” Yoohyeon rolled her eyes playfully. “That’s not up for discussion.”

Siyeon hummed and looked up to the ceiling to think about her words. 

“I think yours would be a dog,” she said after a second of thinking. Yoohyeon’s face dropped in apparent disappointment and she looked down, suddenly getting very interested in a thread from her duvet. 

_Did I say something wrong?_

“Just a dog? I thought it would be something cooler,” she mumbled quietly, rumpling the thread between her fingers and shifting in her seat.

“Not just a dog! I meant… Uhh, how should I say this?” Siyeon clicked her tongue, scratched her nape and twisted her face with a struggle to find proper words and speak her mind. Why was it always so hard for her to express her feelings?

“You know how dogs are really really friendly, right?” she spoke up timidly, carefully choosing her words and praying that Yoohyeon couldn't see her reddish ears in the dim light. “They make you happy basically the moment you see them with the simplest things, they will love you no matter what and that’s just… who you are to me.” Siyeon's voice cracked by the end and she hung her head in shame to avoid Yoohyeon’s eyes when she rapidly looked up. It took every bit of the courage she had in her small body to continue despite the burning on her cheeks and the realisation just how cringy she sounded but Yoohyeon deserved to hear this. “You care about people and always tries to see the best in them and… Do you know husky dogs? They are really beautiful with their black, white and silver fur and blue eyes and they seem so elegant but in fact, they are so cute, energetic and goofy and… I think a husky would be your dæmon. The one who holds himself so elegantly and protects you but is your best friend.”

Siyeon took a deep breath and shut her eyes, feeling very stupid and regretting everything she had said more and more as the silence between them lingered. 

But then Yoohyeon laughed, the happy type of laugh, not the mocking one and when Siyeon looked at her, the pout was nowhere to be seen. She tried to explain this as well as she could and Yoohyeon probably understood judging on her soft eyes and a wide smile. 

“You’re so cute, Siyeonie.” 

And Siyeon didn't say anything, just smiled back and let Yoohyeon ramble more about the book for a time that could be minutes, hours, days or years, she didn't even care. Because even though she wasn't much of a reader, she thought it was so nice to see Yoohyeon so happy and passionate about something that she could listen to her for hours, somehow both attentive and lost in her own thoughts, distracted by the sparkling in Yoohyeon's eyes. For her, this night could never end. 

She found herself admiring the way Yoohyeon spoke so diligently with a vocabulary much richer than any other kid their age. And with the way Yoohyeon voice was enough to put her at ease, Siyeon felt like her cold dark room was just a dream, distant and harmless now that she woke up to Yoohyeon’s warm and caring presence, forgetting about all bad things, leaving the suffocating walls far behind. Somehow Yoohyeon had always been her first thought whenever something was wrong and she sought for comfort. The girl had never failed to make her feel like all her worries had suddenly vanished into thin air. She simply was and it was enough. 

It was hard for Siyeon to befriend other children, she was too shy to make the first move, they intimidated her and the thought that they could think of her as a freak or laugh at her absolutely frightened her. But it was different with Yoohyeon. Siyeon had known her since…. forever actually. As far back as she could remember, there wasn’t a moment in her life when Yoohyeon wasn’t somewhere in the picture. And up to this day, she was such a big part of her routine. She made her laugh, she never judged her, she didn’t mind when Siyeon prefered not to talk much. She was the only person Siyeon felt completely comfortable and safe with, never scared of rejection, never forced to be someone else, never embarrassed of how she was. Being with Yoohyeon was easy and natural like breathing. 

8 years old Siyeon just hoped Yoohyeon would be her best friend forever and a day. 

“And then Lyra and Pan ran away an-”

“Can I hug you?” 

“Hm?” Yoohyeon seemed taken off by the suddenness of her question but agreed nonetheless. “Sure.”

So Siyeon wrapped her tiny arms around Yoohyeon’s slim waist from behind, a bit awkwardly like children did but she hugged her tightly and instantly felt much warmer and just so… calm. Her cheek rested on Yoohyeon’s shoulder and she searched for her hand to gently pinch the top of her palm. 

And Yoohyeon just went on.

Siyeon was listening all the time, not missing a single word until her eyelids felt heavy and she slowly slumped into the darkness surrounded by a sweet scent of Yoohyeon’s shampoo. 

And when Yoohyeon’s mom entered her room in the morning and found two girls snuggled close, still deep in their slumber, she wasn't surprised at all. 


	2. 12 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to say that I switched from writing in the present tense to past tense. I edited the first chapter to the past tense and will continue to write in it as I figured out it's easier for me. Sorry if it bothers anyone
> 
> Also!! I made a playlist for this fic, I will just add a song when I post a new chapter so feel free to follow it if you want  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ce0jq8gsjyo2ltN4SzqKt?si=qjjLKCjbSmqCfruAUSiqmQ
> 
> It took me ages to write and I'm not 100% satisfied with the way it turned out but I hope at least you will enjoy it :) Listen to the song, please !!!

_**“your love surrounds me like a lullaby** _   
_**singing softly, you are mine, oh mine"** _

**( _maybe the night_ \- ben&ben)**

“Yoohyeon, slow down!” Siyeon wailed to the girl who pulled at her hand yet again and would have made her trip if it hasn’t been for Siyeon’s reflex and their fingers intertwined tight. She growled, trying not to trip as much as it was possible with a blindfold on her eyes and Yoohyeon’s hold as the only guide through the darkness.

“Girls, be careful!” the girl’s mom reprimanded them but Yoohyeon only giggled and speeded up even more. Siyeon could barely keep up with her but Yoohyeon’s laugh was so contagious that she couldn’t hold back her own chuckle that soon followed.

It would be an understatement to say that she was confused when very hyper Yoohyeon had suddenly stormed in her house and dragged her out of it just to push her into the car without any explanations, but right now, when the shock settled down, she was simply dying to see what this whole fuss was about.

Her chest was washed with a wave of warmth and those strange butterflies in her stomach came alive again, filling her body with excitement up to the brim. The faint wind was lightly grazing her cheeks while running and it was so pleasant that a soft sigh escaped her lips, melting into the sound of their heavy breathing. She liked how the warmth of Yoohyeon’s skin was contrasting with chilly air around them; it soothed her. Whenever Yoohyeon's giggle gently pealed in the air, Siyeon could exactly imagine the girl stealing quick glances from behind her shoulder, the widest smile apparent on her face. It was such a familiar view to Siyeon but it had never failed to charm her even once.

“We’re here!” Yoohyeon announced after a few more minutes, pulling Siyeon out of her thoughts. She squeezed her hand one last time before they stopped and she let go of it. A pout formed on Siyeon’s lips at the sudden loss of touch.

“Give me a second,” Siyeon uttered in a strangled voice and rested her hands on her bent knees, pulling all her weight on them. Her head hung between her arms and she could barely distinguish Yoohyeon’s voice among rapid ringing of her own heartbeat in her ears.

“You should really move your butt from the bed sometimes, Siyeonie,” Yoohyeon mocked her and scooted closer behind her, getting down to untying the blindfold. “You sound like an old lady with asthma.”

“Okay, Miss I’m The Captain of The School’s Volleyball Team,” Siyeon snapped back with a snort and stood upright. “What about you hurry up and take this thing away from my eyes instead of bullying an innocent person.”

“Umm...” Yoohyeon spoke up hesitantly. Siyeon didn't like this tone. She knew it all too well and it meant only one thing - troubles. “Actually… I think we will have to wait until my parents make it here because I might have made a knot.”

“Yoohyeon!”

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Yoohyeon laughed.

“You don’t sound sorry at all,” Siyeon grunted and slapped the place she guessed was Yoohyeon’s shoulder.

She pretended to be angry, just for the sake of it, but the truth was, she gratefully took those few moments to catch a breath and calm her racing heart. The sound of Yoohyeon’s chuckle left them with its sweet echo that seemed to settle on their clothes like a thin layer of warm fuzz. It wove into the air, flowing around them in a dance full of light and comfort. They let the silence fall upon them and gently greet with the wind and Yoohyeon's quiet grunting while she was still stubbornly trying to get rid of the blindfold. Siyeon relished in peace it brought her and slowly exhaled, feeling how her muscles relaxed. Her eyelids drooped and maybe it was kinda ridiculous since all she could see was darkness anyway, but she felt so calm and content, she couldn’t help it. There was only silence, grass under her feet and Yoohyeon’s breath enfolding the back of her neck and tickling her skin with tiny sparks of electricity that spread even to her fingertips. She couldn’t hide a little smile that was gently tugging on the corner of her lips for a while now and only seemed to grow. Wherever Yoohyeon was about to take her, Siyeon’s only wish was for it to be somewhere inside because she could already feel the late evening cold creeping up to her, despite the sweat that was still covering her skin.

Fortunately, they didn’t wait too long and soon the blindfold got loose around Siyeon’s head thanks to Yoohyeon's father. Yoohyeon rushed to get hold of it so it wouldn't fall completely and pressed it to Siyeon's eyes for just a few more seconds.

“Ready?” she teased, a smirk clearly hiding in her singsong voice.

"Any other stupid questions?" Siyeon rolled her eyes. "Come on, Yoohyeon! Don’t keep me dangling.”

Her breath hitched a moment before the material finally slid and she was met with a view of a pretty, wooden cabin standing on a glade in the middle of the forest. Trees were surrounding it from all sides, closing their crowns high above the roof and hiding it from the rest of the world. The sun was slowly setting, painting the sky with orange, purple and pink, shining through the branches and pouring pure honey into Yoohyeon’s eyes.

“It's not the same as camping you wanted to go to but my parents said it’s too cold so they came up with this," Yoohyeon explained and took a deep, long breath. "I just know how hard everything is for you sometimes so I wanted you to have some fun on your special day," she added, each word quieter and timider than the previous one.

Siyeon took a few hesitant baby steps, her feet shambling, face blank and inscrutable, eyes glued to the view in front of her, jaw clenched, every single muscle in her body visibly tense.

She didn’t say anything for a long time.

But when Yoohyeon slid up to her - slowly not to startle her - and let her perceptive gaze sweep over Siyeon’s side profile, she could see that misty glint behind her brown eyes. It was disbelief, fondness, affection - strong and turmoiling inside like Siyeon’s feelings always were.

And it was okay, she didn’t have to say anything. Yoohyeon knew. She always did.

She gave Siyeon time, let her quietly watch even though there wasn’t much to see from the outside, and only stepped in when she noticed her hands shaking subtly and eyes glistening. It was almost unnoticeable with how still she was standing. Siyeon was a master at hiding her vulnerability. She had to be. Sometimes she forgot there was no need to be like that with Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon’s fingers slipped into her smaller hand as a little reminder of that. They locked eyes and Siyeon visibly relaxed again.

“Do you want to get inside?”

And of course, Siyeon immediately gave her an eager nod and laughed wholeheartedly. There was a wide grin on her face, beaming with delight and Yoohyeon didn’t remember the last time she had seen Siyeon so genuinely happy. It felt so nice to be the reason behind her smile.

Yoohyeon sent her one last smirk before she pulled at Siyeon’s hand and made her run frantically once again, just like she had done on their way here.

“Wait, Yooh! I didn’t have time to get any clothes! What am I supposed to wear for the whole weekend?” Siyeon asked with a panic in her voice.

“Dummy! Your mom packed your stuff while you were waiting in the car.”

“She agreed to this?” Siyeon asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeaaah,” Yoohyeon trailed off and clicked her tongue. “She wasn’t too thrilled but my mom talked to her and convinced her.”

When they stormed inside, Yoohyeon’s mom was already there, unpacking the groceries with the help of her son and an older daughter. Giggling, the girls run past them, excitement and happiness flowing through their veins like electricity.

“There’s a playground at the back and my dad promised he would make a campfire so we can eat marshmallows and I took my board games and jigsaw puzzles and we have so many snacks and there’s even the TV in the living room!” Yoohyeon was rambling while showing smiling Siyeon every corner of the cabin until they arrived at the door of the room that turned out to be theirs and a mysterious smirk graced her features. “Here’s the best part.”

Yoohyeon barely opened the door and Siyeon's lungs were already filled with the sweet, sticky scent of vanilla. It made her dizzy for a brief second but she was too fascinated and infatuated to focus on it. She stepped into the warm, dim light that greeted her in a cosy atmosphere and soon she discovered it was coming from fairy lights pendant under the ceiling and candles scattered around and giving off the nice smell. The lights were casting shadows on the walls in the play thrown for the one-man audience but what an attentive audience it was. Siyeon couldn't look away.

Their room was small but clean, warm and very cosy, just like the rest of the cabin. There were two bed (they were probably going to end up sleeping in one anyway) with bedside tables on each side, wardrobe, a small bookcase and… a fort built with soft, pink blankets propped up on the chairs, more fairy lights dangling from it and bathing it with warm light inside. Siyeon could see tons of pillows covering the floor there, even some plushies and duvets to make it comfier.

She was walking around with mouth opened, turning her head to take a closer look at everything and this time she didn't hide the emotions displaying on her face. She resembled a kid on Christmas morning and Yoohyeon giggled under her breath at the thought.

“It’s not exactly a tent but I thought it would be nic-”

Yoohyeon stumbled backwards and almost fell on her butt when Siyeon suddenly hugged her, throwing her arms around her neck and hiding her face in the crook of it.

“Thank you. I love it.”

Yoohyeon had grown so much over this year that Siyeon had to stand on her tiptoes to reach her but it didn’t matter. When Yoohyeon snapped out of momentary surprise and slowly put her arms around Siyeon’s waist, they fitted perfectly.

“Happy twelfth birthday, Siyeonie,” Yoohyeon said gently, her nose buried in Siyeon’s hair, making her voice a bit muffled. They stayed like that for a moment, both taking in the warmth and a nice feeling that the hug provided before Yoohyeon broke the silence. “Oh also, I forgot to tell you but I also took your guitar."

Siyeon rapidly pulled away at arm’s length and looked perplexed Yoohyeon in the eyes.

“You did?”

“Yeah! It should be downstairs with the rest of our bags. I figured out you could play once the campfire is rea-”

Yoohyeon didn’t get to finish the sentence again as Siyeon sprinted out of the room faster than Yoohyeon had ever seen her running.

“Or you can play it now, sure,” Yoohyeon murmured to herself and laughed.

Soon loud stamping was heard on the stairs and Siyeon was back with her beloved instrument, gripping it tightly with both of her small hands. She carefully climbed into the fort where Yoohyeon was already waiting for her and sat cross-legged across her friend.

The wooden surface and strings nearly burnt under Siyeon’s fingers with familiar sensation while she was wandering across it like she wanted to get used to its touch. Testing the waters, she faintly plucked at the strings, listening carefully to every tone. Unknown meek melody made the shiver run down Siyeon’s spine and the corners of Yoohyeon’s lips twist. Yoohyeon thought it was pretty but Siyeon easily picked up on minor imperfections in the sound that most people would probably overlook. Without a word or trace of hesitation, she began to tune the instrument up and Yoohyeon couldn’t help but notice how in her element Siyeon seemed to be. Her brows were furrowed but fingertips were tracing along the fretboard smoothly and skillfully like she had been doing this for years, whereas in fact, her first lesson had taken place not so long ago. Of course, she was no master yet but it was so obvious she put her heart and soul into it. It was her thing. Yoohyeon loved to watch it.

It was a pity nobody besides her could see it.

Apart from her lessons, Siyeon didn’t have many chances to play or show anyone what she had learned. In her room, the guitar was usually hidden under her bed, in the closet or just stood propped up against the wall, sad, lifeless and silent. She had always prefered guitar over piano but her mom thought it was crude and bumpkinish, claimed that any fool could play it and there was nothing special or impressive about it. She pursued Siyeon with piano instead and it wasn’t that Siyeon didn’t like it but there was something about the guitar that charmed her and spoke to her. Its sound was simple and comforting. The piano was elegant, distant and cold.

Her mom paid for her guitar lesson and she had never directly said Siyeon wasn’t allowed to play it at home but Siyeon knew if she did, she would probably be exposed to side glances and subtle yet stinging comments. Even when her parents weren’t home, she just felt too stupid and miserable to look at the instrument, her mom’s disapproving scowl and words rushing back to her mind and holding her back.

Her mom had never wanted to listen to her.

But Yoohyeon did.

Siyeon looked up and caught Yoohyeon staring at her expectantly with a tender, encouraging smile dancing on her lips. She didn’t remember the last time it felt so good and free to hold the guitar in her hands. She inhaled sharply before her fingers finally grazed over the strings and her breath melted into music. The melody was simple and short and her play definitely wasn’t perfect at all but when her words followed and filled their comfy, cramped hiding place, she knew someone was actually listening to her and that was enough.

Yoohyeon was watching her the entire time, mouth slightly agape with awe. They were so close that Siyeon could feel the heat radiating from the girl's body. The glow of the fairy lights lay on her face and surrounded them, creating a space where Siyeon felt cosy and safe. For a moment this fort of theirs replaced the whole world for Siyeon and she thought she would gladly stay here forever. The thought of the upcoming weekend spent with her favourite person on playing around, eating snacks and laughing like she didn't have a single care in the world filled her with unmatched happiness. She left her home, her parents and her life behind, even if just for a short moment.

"You're so good!" Yoohyeon exclaimed once Siyeon stopped playing. "What is this song? I have never heard it before."

"It's nothing special…" Siyeon replied in a low voice, drooping her head. "I haven't finished the lyrics yet and my teacher helped me with making the melody but-"

"Wait. You wrote it?! It's your song?!" Yoohyeon interrupted ardently and raised on her feet to a crouch, nearly knocking down a fragile construction of blankets and chairs. Siyeon shifted in her seat and lowered her head even more to hide her flushed cheeks from Yoohyeon's perceptive eyes.

"Yes," she sputtered under her breath, her words barely a whisper.

"That's amazing, Siyeon!" Yoohyeon praised her, whereat Siyeon finally decided to take a risk and meet Yoohyeon's gaze. She plastered a wide smile of relief on her face upon sight of genuinely amazed and impressed Yoohyeon. In just one second, her eyes lit up, brighter than the fairy lights and Yoohyeon thought it was absolutely entrancing.

There were those faintish tugs on Siyeon's heart, the ones that she was already familiar with at this point, never leaving her when she was with Yoohyeon. She wasn't exactly sure what they were but she didn't tend to dwell on unknown and right now she was too caught up in a moment to pay any attention to them.

Siyeon didn't understand a lot of things yet but the one thing she knew for sure was that no one could make her happy the way Yoohyeon did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and opinions highly appreciated ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts in the comments!!!!


End file.
